Llamarada
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: El manga nos da el punto de vista de Candy sobre lo sucedido después de separarse de Terry. Pero ¿y él? ¿Qué sintió por lo sucedido? Espero les guste, pues esta canción me llevó inmediatamente a pensar en el actor y su sentir.


Hola de nuevo. Ya saben, la especialité de la casa: songfic. Este va dedicado especialmente a mi papá, quien me inculcó el gusto por este género y por Manolo Muñoz. Y cuando la escuchaba por enésima vez, no pude menos que imaginarme qué sintió Terry después de separarse de Candy. Ya saben, los personajes son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, el desarrollo de la historia es idea mía.

* * *

><p><strong>LLAMARADA - MANOLO MUÑOZ<strong>

.

_**Necesito olvidar**_

_**Para poder vivir**_

_**No quisiera pensar**_

_**Que todo lo perdí**_

Miraba a través de la ventana del hospital caer la nieve, "no volvió la vista", pensó Terry. Y hacía casi diez minutos que la figurita menuda y rubia había desaparecido entre la oscuridad y la nieve que caía en el exterior.

-Terry, ve tras ella, alcánzala.

El actor apretó la cortina que sostenía con la mano derecha; por un momento, la tentación fue enorme: salir corriendo tras Candy, alcanzarla en la estación del tren y hacerla volver. Pero, más allá de la tentación de buscar a Candy, pesaba el sentimiento de culpa por lo que había sucedido con Susanna. ¡Maldito destino! ¡Maldito santo que traía de espaldas! ¡Maldito el diablo que lo había agarrado entre ojos! Ya había llorado bastante al despedirse de ella en la escalera del hospital y no estaba dispuesto a derramar más lágrimas por ninguna otra mujer.

Candy… el dolor era tan tremendo y profundo, que deseaba beber o dormir; cualquiera de las dos opciones debían llevarle al olvido. Olvidarse de que Candy y él habían terminado, olvidarse que ni siquiera podrían mantener una relación de amistad, porque así lo decidió la chica rubia. Así que lo que más deseaba, obviamente, era olvidar… olvidar a Candy, olvidar su amor fallido, olvidar lo que le debía a Susanna, olvidarse incluso de sí mismo, de una vez y para siempre.

_**En una llamarada**_

_**Se quemaron nuestras vidas**_

_**Quedando las pavesas**_

_**De aquel inmenso amor**_

¿Dónde había quedado el amor? El la amó al punto de renunciar a su cómoda posición como hijo del Duque de Grandchester. A pesar de su condición de bastardía, su padre le había proporcionado una vida regalada de la que él hizo uso y abuso hasta…

La mano derecha apretó la cortina de manera violenta; mientras la mandíbula del joven presionaba los dientes inferiores contra los superiores. Un torrente de furia le llenó como un furioso y venenoso fuego el cuerpo. Hasta que Candy apareció en su vida. Paradójicamente, se enamoró de ella en la fría ciudad de Londres, entre la niebla y la lluvia que caracterizaban a la oscura ciudad. Y cundo tuvo que probar ese amor, lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces. Ante el peligro que Candy corría de ser rechazada por su familia adoptiva, de ver totalmente arruinada su vida, ante la negativa de su padre en ayudarles, hizo lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento: alejarse de ella. Y mientras el enorme barco que le llevaba a América se alejaba del puerto, él rabiaba de impotencia por no ser lo suficientemente mayores como para casarse y resolver ese estúpido enredo que les desgraciaba la vida a los dos.

Durante meses, las llamaradas de furia le redujeron a cenizas otros estados de ánimo, como el dolor causado por la negativa de su padre a ayudar y el rechazo que su madre le mostró en el viaje anterior y que motivó que esta vez no la buscara; incluso, comenzó a vislumbrar la idea de cambiar su apellido, a fin de no utilizar el de su padre y mucho menos el de su madre. Se instaló en Nueva York y se abrió paso por sí mismo, el fuego del orgullo al descubrirse autosuficiente y capaz de construir su vida con sus propios medios y reglas le llenó por completo. Pero de pronto, y sin saber cómo, el amor por Candy comenzó a quedar relegado tras su enorme deseo de convertirse en un reconocido actor teatral. No había día en que no pensara en ella, pero no encontraba tiempo para escribirle y saber de ella. El joven que era fue dando paso a un hombre en el sentido físico de la palabra, aunque el cambio se le tornaba difícil y lleno de vueltas que le confundían, pues su madurez emocional y psicológica sufría con el estado de soledad que vivía. De manera egoísta, habían quedado él y sus deseos como su prioridad, mientras que su sentir hacia una niña rubia que, hasta donde él tenía entendido, vivía en Londres, iba descendiendo en sus intereses.

_**Y no podré llorar**_

_**Tampoco he de morir**_

_**Mejor guardo silencio**_

_**Porque ha llegado el fin**_

El fin de su amor comenzó a llegar con su indecisión al no contarle a Candy lo que había sucedido con Susanna: el accidente donde ella había perdido una pierna, junto con sus más caras ilusiones, todo por salvarle a él. Y lo único que había logrado, al postergar tan desagradable tarea, fue que Candy tomar la decisión de separarse definitivamente de él. El debía de haberlo previsto, ya que conocía el carácter desinteresado y generoso de Candy, con un fuerte y arraigado sentido de sacrificio, siempre pensando en los demás. La enfermera rubia acabó por hacerse a un lado a favor de Susanna.

-Ella te ama –argumentó al momento de despedirse-. Yo no te hubiera salvado.

El dolor lo comenzó a embargar en ese momento, porque el peso de la decisión cayó sobre él como una pared de concreto. Candy se iba y no regresaría… ¿Y qué hizo él? Aceptar que se fuera. Había guardado un silencio bajo el aplastante sentimiento de deberle la vida a Susanna, abrió los brazos y dejó partir a Candy, ¿por qué? ¿cobardía? ¿culpa? ¿amor? Ni él podía responderse, porque no acababa de entender lo que había sucedido. Pero, así como había dejado ir a Candy, no hizo caso de la recomendación de Susanna de correr tras ella; soltó la cortina y se volvió a mirar a Susanna, sentada en la silla de ruedas y con el rostro pálido y ojos dolidos.

-Te he elegido a ti, Susanna –le dijo con voz temblorosa.

_**Lo nuestro terminó**_

_**Cuando acabó la luz**_

_**Como se va la tarde**_

_**Al ir muriendo el sol**_

La noche, por ser época invernal, había caído con demasiada rapidez. La oscuridad llegó junto con la tormenta de nieve que enmarcó la separación de Candy y Terry. Y el ánimo del joven actor se volvió sombrío, tal vez influenciado por el mismo clima que no traía calor en ningún momento de esa larga, larguísima primera noche de saberse separado de su amada. Cumpliría con Susanna, porque de otra manera, el dolor que sentía en su pecho no tendría justificación alguna. Ya había perdido a su primer amor y no quería perder nada más o no podría soportarlo.

La madre de Susanna se alegró cuando se enteró de que su hija y el joven inglés se casarían; además de que veía mucho más repuesta a la joven rubia, su propia ambición se vería satisfecha: Terry era un actor que prometía muchísimo, ya había leído los comentarios y las críticas hechas a la obra y todas lo alaban y le auguraban un magnífico futuro. Y tendría que averiguar qué había de cierto en que era hijo de un noble inglés, ya que había una magnífica oportunidad de que Susanna pudiese ingresar a la nobleza, y puesto que ya no podría ser actriz, esta era la mejor opción para ella.

_**Siempre recordaré**_

_**Aquellos ojos verdes**_

_**Que guardan el color**_

_**Que los trigales tienen**_

Los días, largos como una condena, comenzaron a pasar para el actor. Cada día, Terry se levantaba tras un sobrehumano esfuerzo, cada día, los ensayos, las funciones y las visitas a Susanna, quien pronto sería dada de alta y se trasladaría a vivir con su madre, le reportaban un malestar que trataba de combatir repitiéndose una y otra vez que cumplía con su deber y que esto era lo que Candy quería que hiciera. Candy… los ojos verdes y expresivos no le abandonaban. Ahora comprendía a la perfección ese refrán: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido". En retrospectiva, su noviazgo fue lo menos convencional del mundo, la novia vivía lejos de él y durante meses, no supo de ella, hasta que la reencontró en Chicago. De ahí, la mayoría de las veces, fue Candy quien se comunicó con él por carta. Pues Terry era demasiado desidioso para contestarle a la muchacha, justificándose con la idea de que la amaba y ella lo sabía.

Cuando decidió que deseaba formalizar su compromiso con Candy, se encontró con que el tiempo transcurrido había mudado en mucho los afectos de los dos. Ahora lo entendía, esa confusión que sufrió y que dio iniciada con el accidente de Susanna, no había sido sino el comienzo del fin (por muy trágico que se escuchara). El Terry que se había enamorado de Candy no era el Terry del presente, pues en el colegio vivieron un amor juvenil, marcado sobre todo por su inmadurez y caprichoso carácter. Terry se comportaba como un rebelde como respuesta a su situación personal, su padre jamás lo reconocería como el heredero legítimo al ducado, debido a su condición de bastardía y a pesar de que era el primogénito del Duque de Grandchester. Obviamente, pesaba mucho más el segundo matrimonio con una mujer de la nobleza británica y tres hijos que había procreado su padre con su segunda esposa, así como el verse alejado del amor de su madre y el que ella siguiera ocultado su existencia ante el público que la ovacionaba.

Fue Candy, con su carácter impulsivo, generoso y quien no se plegaba a sus caprichos quien le mostró que podría ser alguien en la vida, sin depender de los demás. Y si algo tenía que deplorar, era que en el proceso de maduración y crecimiento, su primer amor juvenil había quedado atrás, como algo que si bien era agradable de recordar, no era lo prioritario en su vida.

_**A veces yo quisiera reír**_

_**A carcajadas**_

_**Como en las mascaradas**_

_**Porque se fue su amor**_

Ya no podía más; si bien un sentido de agradecimiento y de caballerosidad le impelía a cumplir el compromiso con Susanna, no era suficiente para dar paso al amor. No había día en que no se repitiera que debía amarla, puesto que ella había sido capaz de arriesgar su vida por salvarle. Pero no era suficiente con pensarlo y escucharlo de boca de los demás.

-Harán una hermosa pareja, Terruce, y espero me permitas ser el padrino de bodas –le comentó Robert Hathaway apenas un par de días antes.

Terry sonrió, aparentemente aceptando la oferta del dueño de la compañía de teatro.

-Susanna estará encantada –comentó a su vez.

¿Y él? Sólo de pensar en unir para siempre su vida a una mujer que dependía totalmente de él, no en sentido físico, sino en el emocional, le causaba un estremecimiento que empezó a formarse en su interior. Y la mejor manera que encontró para combatirlo, fue el alcohol. Había dejado de beber cuando comenzó su carrera actoral, pero conocía muy bien el consuelo que una botella de licor le proporcionaba, pues desde los doce años, acostumbraba ahogar sus penas entre las nubes etílicas que le permitían evadirse de sus problemas, aunque fuera por corto tiempo. Mala decisión y él lo sabía, ya que le había costado muchísimo abandonar esa dependencia. Pero de los males el menor: verse despojado de su primer y único amor, darse cuenta de que no amaba a la mujer que debería amar y que le había demostrado con sangre esa devoción, enfrentarse a todos si se le ocurriera romper el compromiso adquirido con Susanna o siquiera pensar en hablarlo.

El temor comenzó a apresarlo a los pocos días que le dijo a Susanna que la había elegido, porque se dio cuenta de que la muchacha se prendió a él como náufrago a una tabla de salvación. Todo lo que hacía era buscando la aceptación de Terry, aceptó rehabilitarse y atender su salud, siempre y cuando Terry estuviera presente. Los pocos días que Terry no podía visitarla, la joven era presa de una terrible depresión que la sumía en el mutismo y la inapetencia. Y Terry sentía que todo Nueva York tenía la vista fija en él. La noticia del accidente y del posterior compromiso matrimonial entre el actor y la ex actriz fue dada por la señora Marlowe, atándolo todavía de la manera más artera posible. Terry se sentía ahogar en esa posición, y lógico, buscó la única salida que para él era viable: el alcohol.

Una noche, entre las nubes que le turbaban la mente, no pudo por menos que llorar a lágrima viva por lo que sucedía en su vida, y de pronto, se vio riendo a carcajadas por la situación en la que se hallaba metido, las lágrimas y las carcajadas le asustaron, debido a la pérdida de control sobre sus emociones que padeció. Tocó fondo y eso fue suficiente para él. Quería huir y de manera impulsiva, lo hizo abandonando todo: su posición como estrella ya reconocida y apreciada, un compromiso matrimonial que no deseaba y de una mujer a la que no podría amar jamás, por mucho que le debiera.

_**Pero me voy de aquí**_

_**Te dejo mi canción**_

_**Amor te vas de mí**_

_**También me voy de ti**_

_**Lo nuestro terminó**_

_**Tal vez me extrañarás**_

_**Tal vez yo soñaré**_

_**Con esos ojos verdes**_

_**Como mares**_

Su primera intención fue buscar a Candy, pero cuando pasó la resaca que le había llevado a huir de Nueva York sólo con lo puesto y lo que llevaba en los bolsillos, la vergüenza por sus acciones le impidió hacerlo. Algo le decía que Candy no lo aceptaría en el estado en el que ahora se encontraba. ¿Regresar? En la cama del cuartucho del inmundo hotelito en el que se había refugiado esos primeros días de su huida, mientras las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza pasaban, decidió que no, o se vería obligado a casarse con Susanna. ¿Trabajar? Tendría que hacerlo, no podía vivir de otra manera.

Acabó por llegar a Rockstown, donde primero encontró un trabajo en una de las fábricas, y luego acabó encontrando una carpa de mala muerte, donde se presentó y donde el dueño lo reconoció y lo contrató de manera inmediata. Aunque su reciente fama como actor principal de Stafford no tenía mucho peso, pues con su escapada, la fama también se iría rápidamente. Pero era guapo, carismático y atrayente. Y el dueño supo ver estos dones como algo a explotar.

-Eso sí –le aclaró cuando se dio cuenta del problema de dependencia que sufría Terry-. No me interesa en qué estado vengas, aquí me cumples con lo que te comprometes, o te las verás conmigo, niño.

Qué diferencia de Robert Hathaway, quien se interesó de manera personal y hasta paternal por él; qué diferencia con sus anteriores compañeros de trabajo, quienes de una u otra manera, habían creado lazos con él. Cierto que para la mayoría, Terry Grandchester era un tipo pagado de sí y había tenido sus roces ellos, pero fue recibido en la compañía y trabajó hombro con hombro en las producciones en las que participó. Aquí, a nadie le interesaba lo más mínimo de él. Podía llegar cayéndose de borracho, que lo único que recibía eran miradas de frialdad y reconvenciones por parte del director.

El alcohol se volvió su compañero fiel, tratando de paliar la terrible depresión que le envolvió, las copas y el recuerdo de un par de ojos verdes y una melena rubia llena de rizos le ayudaban a pasar los días. Había huido de Nueva York sin un plan fijo, así que realmente no hizo nada por resolver su situación. Igual que en la enorme ciudad, en el pequeño pueblo, Terry se vio asaltado por el peso de sus propias indecisiones y decisiones, por lo hecho y por lo no hecho, por lo hablado y por lo no hablado. Lo único que era diferente, era que ahora no estaba presente Susanna. Pero el sentimiento de culpa que le embargaba sí que estaba siempre ante sus ojos.

_**Siempre recordaré**_

_**Aquellos ojos verdes**_

_**Que guardan el color**_

_**Que los trigales tienen**_

Las pocas veces que no estaba alcoholizado, el rostro pecoso de cierta enfermera que residía en Chicago se le aparecía y la dulce mirada esmeralda de la muchacha le llenaba de tristeza. En esos momentos, la pregunta que le asaltaba era "¿qué pensaría Candy ahora de mí?" Por lo tanto, era mejor seguir bebiendo y manteniéndose en un estado de inercia. Mal que bien, el trabajo en la carpa le daba para malvivir. El cuartucho que encontró se vio prontamente lleno de botellas vacías de vino y licores, donde la comida faltaba pero era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos.

Una tarde, se encontró en el pobre escenario, tratando de recitar sus líneas entre balbuceos de borracho, ante la "dama joven" de la compañía que frisaba los cuarenta y tantos años de edad. En medio de la rechifla de los espectadores que asistían a la función, y entre los que se encontraban algunos borrachos como él y que le exigían de manera procaz continuara con la diversión que representaba para ellos, una voz enojada se levantó exigiendo silencio y respeto para él; el mareo que sintió hizo que se tambaleara y se tuviese que sujetar de una silla sin entender lo que sucedía, miró a través de la luz que le lastimaba los ojos y, con estos entrecerrados, descubrió un par de ojos verdes que consumían el rostro pálido y lleno de pecas de su primer amor. No podía ser, seguramente, su mente ya era presa del delirum tremens al que el alcohol le empujaría en su momento. En un parpadeo, dejó de ver el rostro que tanto le había cimbrado, continuó con su papel, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había perdido por su vicio, recitó impecablemente sus líneas, concentrado en su actuación.

Eso bastó, ya era demasiado, fuera verdad o mentira, era momento de tomar las riendas de su vida y decidir qué hacer. El era el orgulloso hijo de un duque inglés, quien había sido capaz de valerse por sí mismo cuando se lo propuso. Y ahora… había caído en lo más bajo. A fin de cuentas, había abandonado todas sus responsabilidades, así que tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de los actos que había llevado a cabo, empezando por su abandono a Susanna.

-Me voy, director –avisó con toda la dignidad que pudo al salir, por última vez, de la carpa.

No recibió sino una sonrisa sardónica, cosa que no le sorprendió ¿qué otra cosa podría merecer la piltrafa humana en la que se había convertido? Si él mismo no se había respetado desde hacía tanto tiempo, ¿qué derecho tenía a exigir respeto de los demás? Llegó al cuarto que tenía rentado y cayó rendido en el camastro, a fin de recuperar sus fuerzas y poder continuar con su vida.

_**A veces yo quisiera reír**_

_**A carcajadas**_

_**Como en la mascarada**_

_**Porque se fue su amor**_

Despertó horas después y se encontró amorosamente arropado, y escuchando ruido en la diminuta cocina con la que contaba el cuarto. "¿Candy?" pensó y, por un momento, el estómago le brincó, acentuando el malestar que sentía. Acabó por levantarse vacilante. Estaba completamente vestido, tal como había caído en la noche, pero él no se había cubierto con ninguna de las frazadas de la cama y ahora tuvo que apartar una de su cuerpo para ponerse en pie.

Un rostro dulce, orlado de cabello rubio y un par de ojos claros se le aparecieron en la puerta que separaba la cocina del dormitorio, Terry sintió un mareo por la sorpresa.

-¿Madre? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eleanor Baker se acercó a él, con cierta reticencia y temiendo que la rechazara. Pero Terry estaba profundamente cansado y necesitado de calor humano, por lo que no hizo ningún gesto que alejara a su madre de él.

-Vine a buscarte, hijo –respondió.

-¿Fue a ti a quien vi en la carpa?

Terry se conmovió y sus ojos se humedecieron, Eleanor le tendió los brazos y el muchacho se refugió en ellos sin pensarlo, anhelando el amor de su madre y el cual había perdido siendo muy pequeño por el egoísmo de su padre.

-No Terry, no era yo, fue Candice White –confesó Eleanor y sintió el movimiento que su hijo hizo para mirarla a los ojos-. Tienes que comer algo, estás muy delgado. Te explicaré todo mientras desayunas.

Terry se dejó conducir y sentar a la mesa, y Eleanor comenzó a contarle todo, mientras le servía el primer alimento decente que tomaba en meses.

-Yo tengo días aquí, pero he sido tan cobarde como para no mostrarme en la carpa a buscarte.

Terry rió con amargura.

-Por lo visto, mi cobardía es de familia –dijo con tono mordaz.

-La vi ayer, cuando salía de la carpa y hablé con ella, pensando que había venido a buscarte –Eleanor se sentó frente a él en la mesa de la cocina-. Hijo, vi como cambiabas después de que ella exigió silencio en la carpa y yo quería que Candy hablara contigo.

-¿Candy me vino a buscar? –Terry dejó el tenedor en el plato, sintiendo como el corazón la latía con mayor fuerza.

Eleanor le miró con ojos de pena.

-No hijo, Candy buscaba a otra persona –Eleanor fijó sus ojos en el rostro pálido de su hijo-. Terry, ella me hizo ver que debía ayudarte sin miedo alguno y aquí me tienes –respiró profundamente-. Terry, estoy dispuesta a revelar mi relación contigo y a ayudarte en lo que desees. Quiero apoyarte por sobre todas las cosas.

-¿Aún sobre tu carrera? –el anuncio de que Candy no le buscaba hizo que el joven se mostrara sarcástico.

-Sí –respondió Eleanor con firmeza y sin dejarse apabullar-. Tú eres lo único que me importa ahora.

Ante esta afirmación, Terry empezó a sanar. No tendría que enfrentar solo lo que viniera y eso era muy importante para él.

-Mamá… -murmuró con cariño.

De pronto, madre e hijo se vieron uno en brazos del otro, derramando lágrimas de alivio, dolor y amor desde dos pares de ojos azules iguales. Eleanor agradeció al cielo y cierta niña de ojos verdes el milagro de haber recobrado a su hijo. Terry comenzó a agradecer el amor de mujer que le envolvía y al cual podría corresponder de manera total, sin culpas ni compromisos forzados.

-Terry, regresaremos a Nueva York –Eleanor se mostró firme-. Hay que arreglar tu situación con la compañía Stafford y con Susanna, basta de huir, mi amor. Yo estoy aquí contigo y te apoyaré en todo.

-No amo a Susanna, mamá –confesó Terry-. No quiero casarme con ella.

-Y no lo harás, ya buscaremos la forma de ayudarla por lo que hizo. Pero en Nueva Yor está tu amor verdadero y es donde mejor podrás desarrollarte.

Terry la miró interrogante y Eleanor sonrió con la misma sonrisa de su hijo.

-El teatro –le dijo-. Dejaste marchar a Candy y huiste de Susanna, pero no has dejado de actuar –le frunció el ceño-. Bastante mal bajo el influjo del alcohol, eso sí. Pero la actuación está en tu sangre desde que naciste y es tu verdadero amor, así que debes volver a él. Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

Terry creyó, porque además del amor al teatro, había otro amor verdadero que no mudaría jamás: el amor de su madre.

_**Pero me voy de aquí**_

_**Te dejo mi canción**_

_**Amor te vas de mí**_

_**También me voy de ti**_

_**Lo nuestro terminó**_

_**Tal vez me extrañarás**_

_**Tal vez yo soñaré**_

_**Con esos ojos verdes**_

_**Como mares**_

Los años que pasaron fueron difíciles y él tuvo que madurar. Viendo hacia atrás y haciendo un recuento de lo sucedido en esos cinco años, Terry se encontró convertido en una persona madura y capaz de reconocer sus errores. Eleanor estuvo y está a su lado en todo momento. Y el primer escándalo que enfrentaron juntos fue la revelación de que Terry Grandchester era el hijo de la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker. El carácter rebelde y sarcástico del muchacho le sirvió de mucho para vadear los chismes y dimes y diretes.

-Claro que soy buen actor, tengo de quien heredar –informó alguna vez que un paparazzi intentaba buscar pulla.

El siguiente escándalo fue romper el compromiso matrimonial con Susanna; la ex actriz nunca superó su depresión, y acabó falleciendo víctima de una sobredosis de analgésicos, aunque con quien tuvieron que lidiar Terry y Eleanor fue con la señora Marlowe, rabiosa por perder la oportunidad de ingresar en la nobleza británica. La actriz le dio el golpe de gracia.

-Terry no es heredero al ducado, señora Marlowe, su padre jamás lo reconocerá como tal.

El hecho de que Terry renunciara al apellido de su padre y asumiera el apellido Graham acabó con las escasas esperanzas de la ambiciosa mujer, y la muerte de su hija la alejaron definitivamente de Terry y Eleanor.

Robert Hathaway aceptó de vuelta a Terry, aunque puso condiciones al regreso del muchacho, principiando por su rehabilitación en la cual le ayudó, junto con su madre.

-Donde me entere que sigues bebiendo, te pongo de papitas en la calle, amén de la paliza que te voy a administrar –le advirtió con tono paternal y ante la risa cómplice de Eleanor Baker, quien había intervenido para lograr esta nueva oportunidad a su hijo.

Los primeros meses de estos cinco años transcurridos fueron difíciles, pues enmendar los entuertos no fue fácil, pero Terry aprendió que no tenía que hacerlo solo y que era correcto contar con la ayuda de alguien más. Mientras se prepara para salir a escena, los ojos verdes de su primer amor se le aparecen, como para desearle buena suerte. El estreno de "Sueño de una noche de verano" fue un éxito y cada noche, cuentan con un inmenso auditorio que les brinda lo mejor que un actor puede desear: ovaciones de pie y la admiración reflejada en los rostros, amén de enormes ramos de flores y tarjetas de felicitación que cada noche encuentran en los camerinos.

Tal vez algún día encuentre a alguien de quien enamorarse y se case y forme una familia, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez él y Candy puedan regresar, ha tenido noticias de su antigua novia y sabe que está casada con William A. Andley, quien resultó ser su mejor amigo Albert. Pero, mientras hay vida, hay esperanza.

-¿Listo, señor actor? –pregunta una mujer rubia y de ojos azules iguales a los suyos desde la puerta del camerino.

-Listo, señora actriz.

Terry se pone en pie y ofrece su brazo galantemente a su madre, sabe que cuenta con ella para todo, tal como se lo prometió en esa diminuta cocina donde le ayudó a iniciar su sanación.

-Vamos pues –le apresuró Eleanor.

Juntos, se encaminan al escenario, cómplices y felices por compartir un verdadero amor que les llena y les satisface noche a noche y día a día.

_***** FIN *****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


End file.
